Delight
Delight is a fan character. Biography Delight is a young magenta purple ibex who wears navy blue overalls, has her orange hair tied. She is a wife of Black Jack. She has two kids. She loves heavy metal. Her favorite one is about scene core. She claims that scenes have beautiful colors and are radical. Besides, she apparently likes to play with boys more rather than with girls. She has been affected by her boy friends that lead her to become a wild girl. She is easygoing, friendly, and curious. On the other hand, she can be rather lazy. Backstory will be made soon Relationship with Jack She has a sticky side with him but sometimes can be toxic. She does not really like being flirted. Whenever Jack flirts, she will become angry because she feels disgusted. However, she loves getting along with Jack. The first meeting with Jack was when she joined his club. She went to club with her older brothers, Dann and Harry. They entered the club to do nothing but hang out. She and her brothers sat by a bar and ordered beer. During the time, she talked to her brothers while also joking around. Then the music turned on. A DJ party was started. She enjoyed the party. Right when she moved a glass towards her mouth, her eyes unintentionally aimed at someone who was a DJ. She was surprised and spellbound. Her heart beat. That guy was Black Jack. He also saw the girl who sat by the bar. At the same time, both stared at each other, then he was amazed. Delight directly turned her face to the other side. Black Jack smiled, blushing. He wanted to visit her. Then he called her. She turned her head with a raised eyebrow and a sullen mouth. Her face made him blush more. He apparently fell in love with her. Meanwhile, she did not mind him. Black Jack said in his heart that she could be his lover. After the party had finished, he managed to call her. He approached her. Delight stopped her steps. She felt disturbed at first. Black Jack did not hesitate introducing himself. He did it as best as possible. Delight wondered at that moment, but not long after that she began to be interested in him as well. Delight confidently talked to him for the first time. She introduced herself. Jack was absolutely amazed. He blushed again. Delight giggled seeing him mimicking. As a result, both started to talk more and call each other since they had discovered each other. They even liked visiting their houses and having fun. Their dating was not really long. Both loved each other so much. They quickly got married and began a new life with new happiness. Relationships * Horrace: father * Darsia: mother * Harry: older brother * Dann: older brother * Uniqua: cousin * Torch: cousin * Clearance: best friend * Quincy: best friend * Jessy: best friend * Black Jack: lover/husband * Elvis: son * Joe: daughter Occupation and careers * College student Trivia * Delight acts very tomboyish. * Delight does not like girly stuff. * Most of her friends are fellow heavy metal lovers. Gallery QNNHE8259.JPG RXIGE0089.JPG|Her scene outfit. RGXJE4466.JPG|Black Jack and Elvis. IMG_8301.PNG|Family time. Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Sheep and goats